Islas Crepúsculo y Villa Destino
by abygate69
Summary: Sora prometió que volvería a Villa Crepúsculo, y cuando, más tarde de lo habitual, cumple su promesa, Olette se dará cuenta de que él y sólo él es el origen de sus pecados. Concurso "Tabla diez mandamientos" para Crack & Roll.
1. La otra Olette

n/a: Casi olvido mencionar algo. Por lo que habréis notado en el título que hay bajo esta nota, esta serie de drabbles están basados en los diez mandamientos (un drabble por mandamiento), pero que quede claro, y aún a pesar de ser atea, no tengo nada en contra de la religión ni de los que la practiquen. Sólo porque no quiero que nadie se ofenda, para lectores hay colores u.ú

**1. Amarás su majestad Mickey sobre todas las cosas.**

**La otra Olette**

Para cualquier habitante de Villa Crepúsculo, Olette es una chica dicharachera, extrovertida, responsable y amable con la gente. Pero para Hayner y Pence, sus mejores amigos, Olette es más que eso. Saben demasiado bien que, aparte de todas esas cosas, es una joven con mucho misterio.

Un poeta escribió que la cabeza es la pecera de las ideas; los dos chicos bien sabían que Olette tiene una pecera que alcanzaría el tamaño de una pequeña piscina, donde nadan miles de pensamientos que nunca salen a flote.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sora, Donald y Goofy se habían ido. Tanto, que Olette ya había perdido la cuenta de los días, cuando, a través de ese extraño rayo de luz en el laboratorio, los tres amigos visitaran "la otra Villa Crepúsculo". Pero no volvió. Prometió que lo haría, que volvería a Villa Crepúsculo para visitarles, pero esa promesa sigue en suspenso, sin cumplir.

Frustración.

Hace poco que Olette recordó algo. Aquel ratón de grandes orejas, que andaba buscando a Sora y a los otros dos cerca de la estación. Recordó también que, cuando estuvieron la última vez en la ciudad, le llamaron "majestad" -ella incluída.

_Su majestad el rey Mickey._

Le resultaba extraño que un ratón fuera rey, y eso no le agradaba demasiado. Pero por otra parte sabía, intuía – irónicamente-, que su pésima _intuición femenina_ la confundía. Era lógico, se pasaba el día rodeada de chicos, a excepción de su madre, y bien se sabe que _todo se pega, menos la hermosura_.

Día a día transformaba aquella diminuta idea en un banal pensamiento, y más tarde en una posibilidad algo remota. Pensó, egoístamente, que aquel "rey" tenía la culpa de que Sora no hubiera vuelto aún a Villa Crepúsculo. Olette decidió enviarle una carta a Sora, preguntándole porqué no iba a visitarlos.

La respuesta tardó en regresar, pero estaba escrita por Kairi. En ella decía que Sora y Riku habían recibido una carta de, _su majestad_, y que habían partido sin demora a su encuentro.

Fue después de leer aquella respuesta, lo que hizo que esa posibilidad remota, se convirtiera para Olette en un hecho irrefutable. Su Majestad, el rey Mickey era responsable absoluto.

_Maldito ratón._

n/a: Bueno, pues aquí empieza. Debo explicar que esto no es precisamente una historia larga, sino una serie de drabbles (uno por mandamiento), pero que están de alguna forma, relacionando una historia. ¿La mía? Es obvio, el "amor no correspondido de Olette", si nos ponemos trágicos; es así, porque así lo requerían las bases del reto (aparte de la pareja crack). Aprovecharé para publicitar y diré, que si les gusta el crack, sólo tienen que visitiar la comu, y por supuesto, afiliarse ;) Tienen el link en mi profile.

Aby


	2. Cartas

**n/a:** Un pequeño aviso importante; esta página es un asco con los formatos (ya lo sabréis los que publicáis, con todo el despelote de los signos bilaterales), y no me admite el tachado de ninguna forma posible, ni si quiera en formato html. Así que **las palabras que deberían estar tachadas las he subrayado**, ya que sin ese tachado perdería toda la gracia u.ú Aún así, este fic también está en mi LJ, por si acaso lo queréis leer en el formato en el que debería estar. patea la página

**2. No tomarás el nombre de su majestad Mickey en vano.**

**Cartas**

_Querido_

_Estimado Sora: _

_¿Cómo va todo? Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí nosotros aún. Te echo mucho de menos Hace ya tanto tiempo que tú y tus amigos os fuisteis a visitar aquella extraña ciudad… por un momento pensé que os habría pasado algo allí, ya que no tuvimos noticias vuestras hasta hace poco. Tengo entendido que volviste a las Islas Destino con Kairi, ¿verdad? Estarás loco de contento._

_Tengo muchas ganas de volver a verte Aún así, no querría que olvidaras la promesa que hiciste, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que volverías a visitarnos. Siempre y cuando tengas tiempo libre, a Hayner, Pence y a mí nos gustaría mucho volver a verte por Villa Crepúsculo. Iríamos todos juntos a la playa, a comer helados de sal marina y galletitas saladas. Y por supuesto, tráete a Kairi, también la echamos muchísimo de menos. Además, tengo algo muy importante que decirte…_

_Supongo que no sé qué más decirte, no suelo escribir cartas a menudo, ¿sabes? Todo se verá con la práctica, así que, ¡contesta pronto!_

_Te quiere, Olette._

Terminó de escribir y soltó un bufido. Acababa de escribir una carta llena de manchas y tachones, no podría enviarla así, y menos aún si Sora descifraba lo que había escrito debajo de aquellos rayajos.

- Supongo que tendré que pasarla a limpio.- Gruñó para sí.

**_Querida_**_ Olette:_

_¡Me alegra tanto que me hayas escrito! Espero que en realidad no pensarais que me había olvidado de vosotros ¡nunca! Siento muchísimo no haber dado señales de vida. La vuelta a Islas Destino me ha mantenido un poco "ocupado", tenía tantas ganas de volver a ver a mi familia, a mis amigos… ya sabes, llevo mucho tiempo fuera de casa, y los he echado mucho de menos a todos._

_¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijisteis de "la otra Villa Crepúsculo"? ¡Era cierto! Había una ciudad virtual igual a la vuestra, creada por la Organización XIII, aquellos hombres con capucha que pululaban por la ciudad, ¿Te acuerdas? Bueno, es largo de explicar, os lo contaré todo en cuanto vuelva, **yo también os extraño mucho**._

_Prometí que volvería a visitaros, y lo haré, no os preocupéis. **¡Lo juro por el rey Mickey!** Dales un abrazo muy fuerte a todos de mi parte, ¿lo harás?_

_ Sora._

Una sonrisa cruzó los labios de la joven. Si juraba aquello por "su majestad el rey Mickey", no debería fiarse demasiado. Por otra parte, le daba igual que Sora jurase por ese dichoso ratón. Si eso le daba a Olette la esperanza de volver a verle, dejaría que él jurase hasta por un cerdo alado.

n/a: Tsk, tsk tuve un pequeño percance con los tachados (odio el formato de esta maldita página)


	3. El vestido

**3. Santificarás las fiestas.**

**El vestido**

La anual cena de la familia de Olette era, como cada año, el acontecimiento más especial para ella. Con toda la simpleza del mundo, adoraba aquel día. Aquella –a excepción de año nuevo- era la única ocasión en la que Hayner y Pence podrían ver a Olette llevando vestido, zapatos, y algún extraño peinado. Lo gracioso es que, después de tantos años juntos, aún no habían conseguido verla así. Por mucho que intentaran asomar la nariz a su habitación, y si quiera su casa, la madre de Olette acababa echándolos de allí a escobazo limpio.

-¡Pero que tenemos que avisarla de algo importante! –gritaba Pence, esquivando el colador con el que amenazaba la madre de Olette, impecablemente maquillada y peinada.

Aquella vez habían conseguido llegar al rellano de la casa, e incluso Hayner pudo asomar la cabeza hacia la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones.

-¡Me importa un comino! –respondió.

-¡Olette! –llamó Hayner-. ¡Olette, Sor… aargh! –con un hábil empujón, la madre de Olette por fin pudo echar a los muchachos de casa, y con un resoplido volvió a la cocina.

Al oír aquel nombre, la chica no pudo evitar poner la antena y salir precipitadamente de su habitación en dirección a la cocina. La poca costumbre que acarreaba con el tacón la hizo tropezar con la alfombra de la escalera y resbalar unos cuatro escalones abajo con el trasero.

-¿Qué? –asaltó a su madre.

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Qué ha dicho Hayner? –chilló, con el corazón en la garganta-. ¡Ha dicho algo de Sora!

-Oh, dice no-se-qué de ese Sora y algo de un tren violeta –comentó con aire despreocupado, mientras colocaba cuidadosamente unos canapés-. Balbuceaba mucho.

Sin mediar palabra, la chica salió escopetada de la cocina, y al llegar a la puerta el tobillo volvió a torcérsele. Cuando se miró los pies, comprobó que la caída de la escalera le había hecho un enorme agujero en las medias. _"Genial"_ pensó molesta, mientras abría la puerta y salía de casa precipitadamente, omitiendo totalmente las quejas de su madre. La calle no dudó en recibirla con una buena cascada de lluvia fría, abundante y atronadora.

Corriendo calle abajo se percató de que con esos zapatos no llegaría lejos (no sin romperse algo), así que paró para quitárselos y salió a toda velocidad con ellos en la mano. El atajo más fácil para llegar a la estación desde su casa era pasar por el Solar Deportivo y luego subir la cuesta de Altos de la Estación; pero al pasar por el solar metió el pie en un charco embarrado, y la tierra se le pegó hasta la altura del tobillo. Con un gritito de asco, continuó su camino por los Altos de la Estación y rápidamente llegó a la plaza.

Allí paró en seco. Tres jóvenes hablaban alegremente, pero sólo se fijó en uno de ellos. A ninguno parecía importarle el diluvio que caía sobre ellos. El castaño se giró tras una seña de Hayner, y al verla sonrió. Como siempre lo hace, siempre sonríe.

Con una última carrera se abalanzó sobre el y le rodeó con los brazos. Al separarse, Sora reparó detalle a detalle el aspecto de la chica, y transformó la sonrisa en una carcajada.

-¿Para qué has venido hasta aquí? Íbamos a buscarte a tu casa ahora -declaró, alzando una ceja.

A Olette se le cayó el alma a los pies, y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Llevaba inclusive la ropa interior empapada, estaba totalmente congelada, y le dolían los pies a causa de las piedras que se había ido clavando en el camino. Incluso estuvo a punto de pegarle. Pero, pensándolo mejor, si él estaba ahí, aquel día de fiesta no podría empeorar.

Por eso, ella también sonrió.


	4. Sora es nombre de chica

**4. Honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre.**

**_Sora_ es nombre de chica  
**

Los problemas con su familia (más concretamente sus padres), habían empezado a tener lugar en el preciso momento en el que Olette empezaba la adolescencia. Lejos de discutir con los padres sobre notas escolares, asignaturas y pellas, ella solía tener largas charlas sobre – para generalizar- sus hormonas. Normalmente estas discusiones, a pesar de ser pacíficas y calmadas, no solían agradarla demasiado: la incomodidad de los "temas adultos" la abrumaba y la enrojecía de vergüenza, sobre todo estando su padre delante.

Lo que ocurre es que, cuando Olette era pequeña, empezó a circular el rumor de que estaba encaprichada de Hayner, y eso trajo consigo la preocupación de _papá_ por el futuro amoroso su hija. Tanto fue así, que llegó a acorralar a un pequeño Hayner de siete años y amenazarle con que cuidara bien de su hija y la quisiera solamente a ella. Fue a partir de entonces cuando Hayner empezó a protegerla como a una hermana, actitud que poco a poco también fue adoptando el bueno de Pence.

Aún así, no hubo ninguna clase de romance, y Olette, con sus dieciséis años, ni si quiera ha tenido su primer beso. Tal vez en algo tenga que ver que tiene a tres hombres a sus espaldas, espantando lo que podría ser un "compañero" decente; o puede que fuera porque nunca ha conocido ningún chico o chica que mereciera la pena.

_Hasta que llegó Sora._ Acompañado, por supuesto, de un interrogatorio en base a una sospecha de su madre. Suspiros, pompas aislantes a su alrededor, cartas… las madres se dan cuenta de todo.

-No tienes porqué decirme cómo se llama, cariño -comentaba su madre. Llevaba un delantal atado a la cintura y se dedicaba a lavar los platos sucios de la comida, ayudada por Olette.

-Claro, no tengo porqué, porque no hay nadie -gruñó la joven.

Había que reconocer que para sacarle algo a Olette había que hacerlo con sacacorchos, pero su madre tenía una especial habilidad para tirar de la lengua.

-Me mientes, Olette. Yo huelo a kilómetros estas cosas -canturreó su madre.

Olette se mordió el labio. Lo sabía, estaba tirando con tanta fuerza, que pronto soltaría todo lo que sentía y sobre todo, por quién lo sentía. No, ni hablar, no haría tal cosa. Si sólo le decía el nombre, tal vez se contentaría con eso.

-Está bien -dijo, derrotada-. Se llama Sora.

-¿Me estás diciendo que es una chica? –preguntó atónita una voz masculina.

El padre de Olette acababa de entrar en la cocina con el periódico de la mañana. No fue difícil adivinar que había estado escuchando segundos antes de entrar.

-No, papá, es un chico -declaró Olette, algo avergonzada.

-¿Y qué pasa con Hayner? –continuó. Olette suspiró.

-Hayner es mi amigo, papá, nunca me ha gustado.

-Es igual -gruñó su padre, encendiendo un cigarrillo-. No quiero que salgas con chicos que tienen nombre de mariq…

-¡Papá!

-¡Ni se te ocurra, James! –chilló la madre de Olette-. No permitiré ese comentario, ¿entendido?

El hombre emitió un gruñido de fastidio.

-No quiero verte con ese idiota, Olette, ¿me oyes?

La chica bufó. No le gustaba desobedecer, pero tampoco tenía intención alguna de perder a alguien como Sora. ¿Podría ser él el primero?


	5. Y los sueños, sueños son

**Aviso:** Lejos de lo que pueda parecer, en éste capítulo no quiero dar a entender bashing hacia el personaje en cuestión, ni le tengo manía, ni le odio, ni nada por el estilo, y Olette tampoco. Así que repito, **aquí no hay bashing que valga**.

**5. No matarás.**

**Y los sueños, sueños son  
**

¿Por qué una playa? Bueno, a Olette le gustan las playas. Son lugares muy serenos, que irradian tranquilidad y provocan un pequeño descanso al cuerpo y a la mente. Sin embargo, esa no es su playa. Allí la arena es más blanca, y el agua más azul que la de Villa Crepúsculo. Hay palmeras, rocas, y algún coco tirado por el suelo. Hace un día espléndido, ni una sola nube gris o blanca que tape el sol, y corre un viento flojo y pegajoso, pero muy agradable.

Olette entorna la vista y distingue en la orilla el sillón en el que habitualmente se sienta cuando está en _el lugar de siempre_. Se ve algo deformado. No tiene reposabrazos, y el color es un verde es mucho más claro en intenso; pero aún así, lo reconoce. Hay alguien ocupando una de las dos plazas. Por encima del respaldo sobresale una cabellera roja y parte de una espalda cubierta por un vestido rosa pálido.

Camina hacia el sillón, hundiendo los pies en la arena, y cuando llega junto a la figura, ésta se da la vuelta y sonríe de forma radiante. _Es Kairi_. Pero ella también se ve algo diferente, sus ojos y su pelo son los de siempre, pero las facciones son idénticas a las de Olette. _Una situación extraña._

-_Tú estás enamorada de Sora _-dice la chica con una sonrisa y una extraña voz.

La furia recorre espontáneamente el cuerpo de Olette y eleva el brazo derecho al mismo tiempo que cierra el puño. Con una fuerza impropia de ella, golpea el pómulo de Kairi y ésta cae al suelo, justo en la orilla. Un impulso la insta a volverse, para encontrarse con Sora a apenas unos metros de ellas. Sujeta un polo de color azul y lo lame complacido, ajeno a las dos chicas.

Olette vuelve a girarse hacia Kairi, que sigue tumbada en el suelo; se agacha junto a ella, agarra su cuello, y hunde el rostro de su amiga en el agua salada, mientras las olas siguen con su vaivén, aumentando y disminuyendo la cantidad de agua a su alrededor. _Se ahogaba_.

Kairi se ahogaba y Olette no hacía nada por detener aquello. Vuelve a girar la cabeza, pero Sora ya no está allí. Cuando dirige de nuevo la vista a su víctima, comprueba con horror que ahora sus manos sujetan el cuello del chico.

_Abre los ojos._

Despierta, aturdida, y hace un repaso de las imágenes que su inconsciente había rescatado, pero sólo podía recordar la playa y a Kairi. Sólo intuye que el origen de su mal humor tiene que ver con lo que ha soñado.


	6. Sal y azúcar

**6. No cometerás actos impuros.**

**Sal y azúcar**

Parece que lo hace a propósito. El muy idiota se limita a sonreír, a mostrar dos bonitas y blancas filas de dientes, como si no se enterara de _la misa a la media_. Es eso, se hace el tonto por ella. Porque sabe, o sutilmente sospecha que le gusta. Así son los chicos en éstas ocasiones: cuando no saben cómo reaccionar, se hacen los locos. Al menos esa es, y ha sido siempre, la teoría de Olette.

Han ido a pasear por la ciudad y han acabado en el solar deportivo que, para variar, estaba desocupado por Seifer y su dueto de inútiles guardaespaldas. Olette y Pence –que carga con una caja de helados de sal marina-, se sientan en uno de los banquillos de madera, y se dedican unos minutos a observar cómo los otros dos discuten los mejores movimientos del _struggle_.

Y sigue sonriendo. Cada diez segundos, Sora se vuelve hacia Olette y le dedica una sonrisa. Una y otra vez, a cada respiro que Hayner le deja. Y cuando se da la vuelta, Olette vuelve a fijarse en el mismo punto de su cuerpo.

_Tentación._

Entonces, Sora se acerca a Pence y le coge uno de los polos que éste le tiende. Cuando ya tiene el helado en la mano, sujeta el polo en la boca, gira sobre sus talones y se agacha para atarse un cordón suelto. _Quién fuera polo entonces._

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue algo automático para Olette. Un impaciente deseo, un impulso, sometió a su inocente cuerpo a levantarse, caminar decididamente hacia Sora, levantar la mano derecha y estamparla en _ese_ punto del cuerpo que tanto admira de él.

¡PLAF!

Sora sufrió una sacudida y escupió el helado con un "¡flop!", igual que un tapón descorchado de vino. Es cierto, los humanos lo llaman vulgarmente _culo_.

-¡La madr…! –exclamó, justo después de soltar el helado. Se gira entonces para observar atónito a una avergonzada muchacha-. ¡Olette!

La chica se había tapado la boca con ambas manos, y repetía con voz ahogada: "¡lo siento, lo siento!".

Ante eso, Sora –tras salir de su asombro- sólo pudo sonreír, como siempre hacía; y, segundos después, transformar esa sonrisa en una carcajada. "¡Con lo dulce que pareces, Olette! ¿quién iba a decir que serías capaz…?" Decía Sora entre risas.

_Vergüenza._


	7. Cámara obscura

**7. No hurtarás.**

**Cámara obscura**

Los ronquidos de Pence llenaban _el lugar de siempre_, mientras que Sora y Olette, desde la mugrienta y rasgada cortina que separaba ese refugio de la calle, observaban atentamente y hablaban en voz baja.

-No creo que sea una buena idea -susurraba Olette con preocupación-. Podría despertar.

-Si lo hiciera tampoco iba a comernos, Olette -comentó Sora.

Escuchar como su voz pronunciaba su nombre le provocaba un escalofrío. La chica frunció el entrecejo, indecisa. Pence emitió otro sonoro ronquido, más fuerte y escalofriante que los demás, y se removió un poco en el sillón.

-Sigo sin entender para qué la quieres -continuó Olette.

Sora rodó los ojos, divertido, y se dirigió a la pared de enfrente para evitar que sus voces despertaran al bello durmiente. Olette le siguió y se apoyó en la pared: seguía indispuesta para hacer lo que Sora le había pedido.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? –preguntó con voz de súplica-. Eres tú el que la quiere, no yo.

-Porque tú eres más pequeña -Olette alzó una ceja. Sora no era precisamente un jugador de baloncesto-. Quiero decir, tienes las manos más pequeñas y te sería más fácil quitársela. Además, si te pilla tu excusa sería algo más convincente que la mía.

No le convences.

-Pero, ¿por qué no me dices para qué la quieres? -interrogó de nuevo la joven.

De repente, el aire se volvió pesado e incómodo. Pareciese que la vergüenza flotaba entre ambos, y lo peor de todo es que Olette pensaba que el culpable era su propio rubor. Con la espalda en la pared, y a pocos centímetros de Sora, Olette observó atónita cómo éste se rascaba la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que el escarlata se alojaba en sus mejillas. _Increíble_.

-Bueno… eeh… pues… -balbuceó el chico, mientras juntaba sus dedos índices-. Cu… cuando la consigas, te lo diré -respondió ágilmente.

Olette no pudo evitar sonreír y asintió con la cabeza. ¿Sería aquél un buen precio para un hurto? Pronto lo sabría.

Atravesó la ajada cortina y caminó lentamente, procurando que la tierra no crujiese bajo sus pies. Llegó junto a Pence sin grandes dificultades. _Ahora viene cuando la matan_, pensó_._ Fijó la vista en el objetivo y alargó la mano, nerviosa. Para su suerte, Pence no la había enganchado en el cinturón y le fue fácil cogerla, así que con menos cuidado se volvió con el tesoro en la mano y fue junto a Sora, que lo esperaba triunfante tras la cortina.

-La cámara -dijo Olette, tendiéndosela-. ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué es?

Sora sujetó la cámara de fotos con expresión de desconcierto, con el objetivo mirando hacia él a cierta distancia.

-Acércate a mí, creo que puedo ver algo -comentó misteriosamente el chico.

Olette se puso junto a él, hombro con hombro, sintiendo casi su respiración. Los nervios volvieron a atacar su cuerpo cuando, de repente, Sora sujetó a Olette por el hombro, estrechándola contra sí y dijo:

-Sonríe, Olette.

Un segundo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando Sora disparó la cámara, sacando una instantánea de los dos sonrientes jóvenes.


	8. No se dice, no se ve

**8. No dirás falso testimonio ni mentirás.**

**No se dice, no se ve**

Hacía tiempo que nadie la veía así. Recostada sobre la mesa, y con la cabeza apoyada en la curvatura del codo, observaba soñadora una fotografía que acababa de enmarcar. Y sobre todo, sonreía.

Desde que Sora volvió, ella es capaz de recordar textualmente cada conversación, cada palabra, cualquier cosa que –directa, o indirectamente- tuviera que ver con él. De ahí a que ahora estuviera observando aquella imagen con una expresión embobada, que en ocasiones se transformaba en una suave carcajada.

_-¡Te digo que no la cogí, Pence! ¿acaso no te fías de mí? –_exclamaba, acalorada.

_-¿Quién más que vosotros iba a cogerla? Además, no creo que Sora fuera capaz –_Pence puso los brazos en jarras, y miró a Olette con expresión dura.

_-¿Te fías más de Sora que de mí, Pence? –_giró la cabeza para observar a Sora que, sentado en el sillón verde junto a Hayner, se tapaba la boca con un cojín para ocultar su sonrisa–._ Podrías echarme una mano, ¿no? Tú estabas conmigo._

Olette volvió a reír al recordar aquello. Odiaba no poder enfadarse con él.

_-Ah, no –_negó, aún con la carcajada atascándose en la garganta_.- Sabes bien que yo no fui, Olette._

Fue a reclamar de nuevo, ésta vez contra él, pero se adelantó.

_-Es más, sabes que el que cogió la cámara fue Hayner._

Las protestas de Hayner fueron precedidas por una lluvia de _cojinazos_ en la cabeza de Sora, mientras éste seguía riendo. Pence, por su parte, clamaba un poco de atención por encima de aquel pequeño alboroto.

_-¡Está bien! No me importa quién la haya cogido, lo único que me molesta es que gastárais todo el carrete._

_-¡Olette! ¿gastaste todo el carrete? –_pinchó Hayner. Olette infló los carrillos.

Aquello le causaba ahora bastante gracia. Olette acabó comprándole a Pence un carrete nuevo, en sustitución del que ella –y Sora- _no_ habían gastado.

Aún en la misma posición, pasó el dedo índice por el marco, hasta que su dedo fue a parar en la figura del chico que sonreía junto a ella. Pocas veces había enmarcado fotos, tal vez un par de sus amigos o alguna otra de su familia; todas las fotos que no tenían Hayner o Pence, estaban ahora clavadas en un gran corcho sobre la cabecera de su cama. Le gustaba ver aquello como una colección, y rellenar una cuarta parte del corcho de fotos de Sora y de ella, sin duda, era la joya de la corona. Sí, esa pieza especial que nunca encontramos en las colecciones, algo así como el cromo nº 02, o el coche plateado del segundo mejor corredor del mundo.

Lo que más le reconfortaba es que ella sí tenía esa pieza que, además de ocupar aquel espacio en su corcho, esos recuerdos ocupaban también otro pequeño hueco en un lugar mucho menos visible.


	9. Los inconvenientes de vestirse

**9. No consentirás pensamientos ni deseos impuros.**

**Los inconvenientes de vestirse**

La luz del amanecer le hizo abrir los ojos; despertó en la playa, donde recordó haberse quedado dormida junto a los tres chicos tras aquella pequeña juerga. Unos segundos después, notó una fuente de calor corporal ajena a ella, y echó un vago vistazo. Le costó asimilar lo que vio. Ahí estaba, enfundada en el habitual mitón negro, la mano de Sora, cubriendo con la palma el pecho izquierdo de Olette, descansando "inocentemente" sobre él.

Tal vez fuera por el extraño despertar, o por la modorra que aún insistía en pegarse a sus ojos, pero la joven no quiso apartar la mano. Esa sería la primera reacción de una chica, pero aquello ni si quiera le pasó por la cabeza. Es más, por un momento pensó en lo que haría esa mano _ahí_ si su dueño estuviera despierto.

_Suspiro_.

El guante de Sora y la camiseta de Olette impedían el contacto directo, pero aún así, aquel sutil roce era agradable. Tumbada boca arriba, giró la cabeza y le observó. Sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, levantó la mano derecha, y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Sora con el dorso de la mano, casi obligándole a abrir los ojos.

El chico parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la luz, y Olette retiró la mano. Cualquiera habría pensado que Sora se hacía el tonto a propósito, que sólo era un contexto para no retirar la mano. Pero entonces no sería Sora. Olette sabe que él es un chico _inocente_. La joven miró de nuevo hacia su pecho, captando su atención. Avergonzado, retiró rápidamente la mano y murmuró un quedo "lo siento", respondido por una dulce sonrisa.

Una vez todos hubieron despertado y espabilado, se encaminaron de nuevo a la estación, con intención de desayunar en las Terrazas del Atardecer. Cuando bajaron del tren, pararon en las escaleras de la estación.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a la chocolatería? –propuso Pence, frotándose la barriga. Hayner bufó.

-Siempre con chocolate, Pence -se quejó-. Yo quiero otra cosa.

-Pero…

Olette dejó de escuchar. Se había detenido un escalón más arriba que Sora, que estaba de espaldas a ella. Inconscientemente, ella fijó la vista en un punto indefinido de la nuca del chico.

Sintió un fuerte impulso de alargar el brazo y meter los dedos entre su cabello, jugar con los castaños mechones. Sólo podía imaginar. Imaginar que después deslizaba la mano hacia abajo, rodeaba el cuello y bajaba aún más, acariciándole el pecho, saltando ese pequeño obstáculo, y después…

Sora… Olette...

-¿Olette? –llamaba Hayner, sacudiendo una mano a un palmo de su nariz.

Olette enfocó la vista y miró a su amigo. Recordando la imagen que se había formado segundos atrás en su cabeza, la chica se sonrojó, tanto que el rubor le cubría completamente el rostro y parte del cuello.


	10. Propiedad de Amistad

**10. No codiciarás los bienes ajenos.**

**Propiedad de "Amistad"**

Allí estaban de nuevo, en lo que es su segundo _"lugar de siempre":_ la torre de la estación. Se quedaban allí durante horas, con los pies colgando graciosamente desde el pequeño alféizar en el que estaban ahora sentados. Debajo, sólo había vacío, aire, distancia, y después suelo. Era un lugar con un poder extraño; tan pequeños, pero tan grandes, vigilando la hermosa ciudad siempre bañada por el _crepúsculo_.

Olette adoraba ese lugar, y si sólo estar allí aumentaba su buen humor, estar allí _con Sora_, era más que un regalo. Un regalo que, por mucho que le doliera, no era suyo. Razón tiene la gente al decir que una persona no puede ser propiedad de otra, sean o no pareja, pero Olette no piensa del todo así.

Sabía bien que el corazón de Sora era propiedad de Kairi por que él estaba enamorado de ella, como si aquella chica hubiera grabado su nombre a fuego en la piel y el alma de aquel muchacho. Y fue entonces cuando supo que podría desearle, pero que nunca le tendría.

Le dolía tanto pensar aquello, que tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar. Pero Olette tenía un corazón fuerte: resistió el impulso y se tragó las lágrimas que formaron un fuerte nudo en su garganta.

-¿Sora? –aventuró la joven.

-¿Mmm…? –respondió él con voz soñadora.

-Kairi y tú…-Sora giró la cabeza hacia ella. Titubeó- … tú la quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

Sora volvió a mirar hacia el atardecer, y sonrió. Con eso Olette sólo consiguió culparse por haber preguntado aquello, y el nudo en la garganta se hizo más doloroso y molesto.

-Sí… -respondió.

Olette bajó la cabeza, apenada.

-Ajá… -murmuró.

-Somos buenos amigos -terminó el chico, volviéndose a mirarla de nuevo.

Olette levantó la mirada, casi sin atreverse a encontrarse con los azules ojos que la observaban, esperando alguna reacción.

"_Buenos amigos" _Pensó la chica. Meditó unos segundos y se preguntó si él lo había dicho con algún tipo de "segunda intención", como si hubiera notado la tristeza de Olette tras su primera respuesta. _"No…"_ Pensó._ "es demasiado inocente. No sabría hablar con segundas"._ Convencida con esa última idea, se giró hacia él, ruborizada.

Sora seguía sonriendo. _"¿Esperaba tal vez que me acercara? ¿Qué diera yo el primer paso?"_ El nudo de la garganta se instaló en su estómago ¿Era _éste_ el momento que estaba esperando? Sin darle más vueltas, Olette se inclinó un poco y apoyó una mano en la rodilla Sora. No parecía dispuesto a moverse. Seguía en la misma posición, con aquella sonrisa dibujada en los labios, como si no supiera lo que la chica tenía intención de hacer. _"Hazlo ya, Olette"._

Sin pensarlo más, acercó el rostro con la mano libre y juntó suavemente sus labios con los de Sora. En aquel momento, lo que las dos bocas conformaban se confundían, dos músculos que se retorcían con parsimonia y torpeza en la del otro, y sólo importaba lo que todos esos elementos construían: un beso. _El primer beso_.


End file.
